In The Dark I See
by kkatastrophy
Summary: Santana is nervous. Santana Lopez never gets nervous. But the way all the Glee kids are looking at her makes her skin crawl.
1. Chapter 1

It was first year day of senior year and Brittany was yet to be found. Santana had hardly seen the blue eyed dancer all summer. In fact Santana hadn't seen anyone at all, she had been in California with her aunt all summer. She went out there to get away. Get away from Lima, get away from her parents, from the parties, even from Brittany. But most of all, it was to get away from herself. She lost herself out there, it was a good thing of course, she was finally free. California felt foreign, everyone there was so different from Ohio. She could open up, actually be hereslf without judgement.

Returning to Ohio was bitter sweet for the young Latina. On one hand she was happy and excited to see her best friend, and finally make it right with her. Santana loved Brittany and Brittany loved her back. She had promised her that anything was possible, and she took that promise with her to California, knowing that when she returned, she'd be someone Brittany deserved.

But everything felt different. She felt it as soon as she stepped off the plane. Everything looked the same, she took a cab to her vacant house. Her parents were away on another business trip or seminar, what ever. She has barely caught so much as a glance of them in last year. The house seemed to be in order, they weren't robbed, nothing was a mess, no pillow or ornament was out of place, but something still felt wrong, it was as if someone had come and strapped a cinderblock to her chest. It was late by the time she had finally unpacked her things and she was drained from the ride over, opting to see Brittany tomorrow and hit the sack.

Walking into school everything was quiet. People were shooting her strange glances. Had they known? How could they have possibly figured out her epiphany over the summer, she hadn't spoken to anyone, deciding to leave her phone and laptop at home in Lima. When the final bell rung her entire body was rigid with paranoia, excited to finally see Brittany she sprinted to the choir room. Her face visibly dropped as she looked at the vacant chair in the top row where Brittany usually sat. All eyes were on the Latina as she made her way to sit next to Sam. The silence was deafening.

_"Seriously guys, what the fuck is going on. Why are you all looking at me like that. Christ I was gone for 2 months. I leave you for 2 months and you all look at me like I'm an alien!"_

Rachel let out a soft sob burying her face in her hands.

_"Haven't you checked your messages Santana?"_

_"No I left my phone when I went away, I didn't need any distractions" _Her eyes never left Rachel _"Whats going on, where's Brittany"_

Another sob escaped her lips, Santana could feel the temperature in the room drop.

_"Santana, there was an accident. She was on her way to see you. You know how she gets when you ignore her. Raining...dog ran out...they lost control."_

Everything froze. Time. Space. Santana's heart. Everything went silent.

How? How could this have happened? She didn't even realize she was running until she ended up at Brittany's front door. She pounded on the door until finally it opened revealing a very aged and exhausted looking Ms. Pierce.

_"Santana" _She gasped as the latina collapsed in her arms. _"Santana I'm so sorry"_

She woke up the next morning in Brittany's bed. Brittany's scent surrounded her, creeping in like a a spider, tickling her skin. She could hear soft whispering from outside. The door quietly creaked open.

_"Mrs. Pierce I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" _She sobbed _"I should have been there, I never should have left. I should have stayed here, she wouldn't have come to find me, she'd still be here if I just would have stayed"_

Gently a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as she sobbed.

_"It's not your fault Santana. She lost control, you know how she is when it comes to animals. She didn't think, she just reacted. Come. Get cleaned up, I'll take you to see her"_

Slowly she made her way into Brittany's bathroom. It all felt so wrong. Using Brittany's stuff, being in her room, knowing her best friend was...She couldn't bring herself to say it.

When she finally finished cleaning her face she made her way downstairs to the Pierces's kitchen.

_"You ready? We should stop for flowers on the way" _Ms. Pierce suggested gently.

It was easy to see where Brittany had gotten her grace from. Santana was in awe of the woman infront of her, the way she carried herself in this whole situation left Santana feeling empty.

The car ride to the florist was silent. Santana merely stared out the window watching cars go by. The town she grew up in felt foreign to her now. Mrs. Pierce quickly returned with a bouquet of sunflowers, they were perfect in every sense as they omitted the same brightness that Brittany herself brought to the world.

_"I love her you know. I just want you to know that I loved her" _Santana finally spoke.

_"I know"_

Silently they drove on. The ride seemed a lot shorter than Santana had anticipated. When Mrs. Pierce finally came to a stop Santana looked out the window only to be met with complete suprise. They were at the hospital.

_"Are you coming?" _

In complete shock, Santana blindly followed. Pulling herself out of the vehicle. Trailing behind Mrs. Pierce until they arrived at a room.

_"She's been in a coma for two weeks, there hasn't been much improvement and her chances are dropping everyday" _

_"You mean...she's alive?" _The latina whispered.

_"She's unresponsive but yes, she's technically alive, I'm going to go speak to the doctor, you go ahead"_

With only a nod Santana made her way into the dimmly lit room. The sound of moniters and vents filled the room as she looked over her best friend. There were tubes everywhere. Her face was so swollen it didn't even look like Brittany anymore. Santana let out a loud exhausted sob.

_"Oh Britt" _She cried, as she rushed to the side of the bed. _"Brittany I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I love you so so much. Please wake up, I'm sorry. You are the only one I have left, please don't leave me Brittany, please"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this ones a little bit shorter, but I promise it explains some things. I hope I didn't leave you all with too much of a cliff hanger.  
>Please read and review! I was so blown away by all the story alerts and other feed back. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She couldn't feel anything, it was as if she was drowning, drowning in nothingness. She tried to reach out, to grasp infront of her but she came back empty. The blackness was ever consuming until she heard it.<p>

_"You're the only one I have left."_

Santana. She could hear her. She could feel her, but the more she tried to call out the tighter her throat became.

_"Please don't leave me Brittany, Please"._

It sounded so close, but no matter how far she reached out, she just couldn't reach her. Why was Santana in here? Where was she going to go? She could never leave Santana. She tried to remember how she got here, but all she could think about was her. This place reminded her of when she got lost in the sewers, except everything was Santana. She could smell her, she could feel her, but she just couldn't touch her.

Everything about this place sucked Brittany in. Time was non-existant, it was neither moving nor still. She was just there. She couldn't remember how she got to this place, only that it had a tight hold on her. But Santana's voice brought something to her, it burned deep swells of light inside of her. And the more Brittany clung to it, the lighter she felt.

Normally Brittany wasn't exactly the smartest person, but here in this vast nothingness she was able to conclude that something bad must have happened to bring her here. Forcing herself to remember, blurred images teased there way into her mind. She pushed into them, and slowly they were brought into focus. And just like that the blackness was gone. She was on a highway, she could move around and see the forrest. Never has she felt so light, smiling she spun around taking in her surroundings. Thats when she saw it.

Quinn's car, although it was hardly recognizable she knew it was Quinns due to the "HBIC" license plate. There was glass everywhere.

_"QUINN!" _She tried to yell but no sound escaped her throat.

Sprinting towards the wreckage she could see that Quinn was in the passanger seat, and someone else was driving.

_Oh my god, Rachel _She thought.

She reached the car only to be met with blood soaked blonde hair. Blonde hair that was not Quinns. Blonde hair that was hers.

_How could this be possible. I'm right here. That can't be me._

But it was. She could see her black and white striped shirt. Everything slowly came back to her. Santana left. Santana left and didn't take her phone, so she went after her. Nothing was the same with out the latina, she needed her. She convinced Quinn to take her even though she only had a general idea where in California she was staying. Quinn only caved because she knew how desperate Brittany was. She was a wreck with out the Latina, everyone knew that. So they packed up and headed towards Northern California. Quinn was getting tired so Brittany took the wheel, they had just left a small town when the dog came out. She tried to swerve, but it was slippery and the turn was too sharp, thats when everything went black. Thats how Brittany ended up here.

She could feel the blackness pulling her in again. She tried to fight it, but its grip on her was too strong. She finally gave in and let the nothingness creep in, swallowing her whole. Suddenly she heard it again. Santana's voice.

_"Oh B. Please wake up, I've been so lost with out you." _

The pain in her friends voice echoed through out the blondes dark prison. Again she found herself pushing. Pushing towards her. Pushing out of this hell.

_"I already lost Quinn Britt, please don't leave me alone here. I need you."_

Quinn was dead. It shouldn't have suprised the blonde, all the blood that was on the scene. She could feel the weight return to sit on her chest. Quinn was dead and it was all her fault. She wanted to just give up completely. She deserved to be trapped there in the blackness forever, but Santana's voice lifted the weight off of her completely.

_"I love you Brittany, I love you so much. I told your mom. I told her."_

Slowly the blonde felt herself rising, lifting through the blackness. She pushed through and saw her. She was sitting next to the bed. Hand firmly clasped in hers. Tears streaming down her face. Finally she could see her best friend. The love of her life.

_"Please Brittany, if you can hear me. I'm so sorry. I never should have left you"_

She reached out to touch the latina's face but her arm didn't move. She gently sat up looking down at herself.

She wasn't awake.


End file.
